


Toy Box of Love

by fiirewalkwithme



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Disney, Disney crossover, F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Multi, andy's toys are gay, everyone's gay here, gay toys, slash galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiirewalkwithme/pseuds/fiirewalkwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has bought a ton of new toys. A vast majority of them appear to be Disney related toys.</p><p>For now it's mostly all fluff.</p><p>Also, this is supposed to be as cracky as it sounds. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aladdin and Eric

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these first three parts years ago, but I would love to add to them. I've been meaning to.

Title: The Toy Box of Love Part 1/??  
Fandom: Toy Story & Disney Movies (Crossover if you will)  
Summary: Many fandoms find each other--and more--in a toy box.  
Pairings: Woody/Buzz for now...

I was waiting by the window, waiting for Andy. I heard him talking about buying some new toys. After Buzz came into my life, I was ready for anything. It'll be very interesting who he brings home. I sighed some to myself. I got up and pased on the desk. I could feel Buzz's eyes on me. I blushed and tried to ignore it. He heard him as he climbed up to me. I smirk at Buzz and walk over to him. He looked around some before grabbing me, pullimg me to him and kissed me passionately. I blushed and pulled away some.

"Woody, he'll be back, why do you wait for him like this? You're going a little crazy up here." Buzz said with a chuckle. He loved Andy in his way, but he didn't get why I was so attatched to the kid. I've been Andy's the longest, I think, but all of the toys love Andy all the same. He took very good care of all of us.

I sighed and nodded. "I know. I am just looking forward to what new toys he's bringing back. Though after you, I doubt they'll be as interesting." I said with a wink. Buzz grinned and patted my shoulder gently. "I doubt they'll be as cuddly as you are."

I grinned some and felt my face go red. Buzz pulled me to him again, hugging me to him and I hugged back. We swayed for a while until I heard Andy's mom's call pull up to the house. I grinned and looked out the window. Andy hopped out of the car. He had a big box in his hands. My eyes nearly popped out of my head upon seeing it. There could be tons of toys in there. Looked like a Yard Sale box from the looks of it. Poor things needed warm and welcoming toys. I knew we would do our best.

"Guys! New toys a coming! Get into your possitions!" I bellowed and collapsed onto the bed with Buzz just as Andy burst into the room. He dropped the box on the floor, grabbed a couple board games and ran out again, slamming the door.

I sat up and looked down at the box with wonder. I had to know what was in it. I climed down to the floor and headed to the box cautiously. There was no telling what wonders lay within it. Buzz walked close to me. "What do ya th--" I turned around and glared at him. "Shhh!" I said, with my finger to my lips. "They'll hear you."

"We do hear you."

I jumped and spun around to face an action figgure dressed in a white shirt, red belt and blue pants. He had cool blue eyes and dark wavy hair. He was a handsome looking action figgure. "Uh, hey...I am Woody, and this is your new home." I said with a lame little chuckle.

Buzz walked over to me and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Woody, who's your new friend?" Buzz asked a little annoyed.

"Uh, uh..." I fumbled, but the dark haired man step forward with his hand out to shake Buzz's. "I am Eric, Prince Eric." He said with a big toothy grin at Buzz.

Buzz nodded and shook hands with Eric. "Nice to meet you I am Buzz...my, your teeth are really white."

Eric grinned and nodded some. "I know, I uh, used to date a Buzz Lightyear, but uh, he dumped me for a GI Joe. Did not see that coming."

Buzz chuckled. "Heh, I suppose not." He said and put an arm around me and pulled me close. Eric nodded some. "Yeah...heh, luckily I found someone who'd never desert me for some soldier boy." He said just as a guy in big puffy white pants, a purple vest with no shirt and a purple flat hat on his head walked over and kissed Eric. "Hey sexy!" He said with a big grin. Eric kissed the man back.

Eric pulled back and chuckled. "Heh, this is Aladdin, Aladdin, this is Buzz and Woofy."

"Woody," I said, correcting Eric.

Eric blushed. "Right, Woody, Buzz, this is Aladdin."

Aladdin grinned and shook hands with me and Buzz. "Nice to meet you." He said. Buzz and I shook his hand and nodded.

I looked from Buzz to Eric and Aladdin. "Are the other toys in there shy or something?"

But I never got an answer because the two were making out and completely ignoring me. I sighed and walked over to the box and peeked my head in. My eyes went wide as I came face to face with a big brown and kind of scary-looking beast. Gulp.


	2. Beastly Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More toys make introductions. More slash. Enjoy.

Chapter title: Beastly Lust  
Fandom: Toy Story & Disney Movies (Crossover if you will)  
Summary: Many fandoms find eachother--and more--in a toy box. In this instalment we meet more of the toys in the mysterious box!  
Pairings: Woody/Buzz, Aladdin/Eric and many others, some that are hinted at. ^_^

 

Chapter 2: Beastly Lust

The beast grinned out at me. I cocked an eyebrow at the odd beastly toy. The beast lunged at me. I wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack and collapsed upon impact on the floor with the beast on top of me. The beast heaved me up and squeezed me tight and started licking my face slowly and it ended in a kiss on my lips.

"Woah there buddy, I am taken." I said and pulled away.

The beast grinned. "So was I, but he left me for that skinny broad who wants nothing to do with him, and she won't leave me alone either. Its disgusting." He said with a growl. "I love guys for sure, but Gaston? I mean really? I don't really like oafish guys like that. You're nice and cute and dress like a cowboy." He said with a big grin, looking me up and down with lust in his eyes. Buzz pulls of that look so much better and of course it actually works on me.

"So uh...go find yourself a cute cowboy doll...who isn't me. I am sure you'll find one who can look past the uh...fur." I said lamely.

"Yeah, but Gaston seems to be the only one to look at me with interest. He doesn't seem to notice Prince Charming who thinks he's SO HOT. Yuck. Prince Charming makes me want to gag. He looks more like a princess sometimes."

I backed away while the beast babbled on and on. He didn't seem to notice a dark haired man and woman behind him. They leaped at the same time and pounced on the beast. They took turns tickling him. The great beast laughed and told them to stop. The two wouldn't let up. I frowned and went back to Buzz, Aladdin and Eric.

I looked at Aladdin. "So uh, are those three always like that?"

Aladdin nods. "Yeah, pretty much. There's so much drama with everyone in that box." He said with a chuckle. "Those two on top of Beast are Belle and Gaston. Don't know why, but they're totally in love with him." He said rolling his eyes. "Things get really bad when the red and green race cars go at it. I mean they'll race eachother all around this bedroom if they're not separated. They love competing...uh, among other things." He said blushing some.

"As long as you stay clear of them you'll be alright." Eric chimed in and hugged Aladdin to him and kissed him.

I sighed. "Great...anything else I should know?" I asked just as Aladdin's, Eric's and Buzz's mouth opened wide in shock. I looked down and saw a large shadow on the floor. It was long and appeared to be really hairy with horns on its head.

Aladdin sputtered before he spoke. "Uh...its uh...S-Sullivan." He said trembling.

"Huh?" I said wondering what the heck a Sullivan was just as two big blue furry arms wrapped around me and squeezed the wind out of me.

The furry guy holding me--Sullivan I assume--laughed. "Hey! I guess we have some new friends, huh?" I turned to look at the face of the monster who was holding me. He had a nice face. He looked like a monster, but he had a friendly face.

"Heh, yeah I guess you do." I said somewhat nervously. "Guess we do too. My you're big...how big is that box?"

Sullivan shrugged and hugged me closer.

"Oh boy..." I muttered as I was smothered by the big furry monster.


	3. Oh, the Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama for the toys.
> 
> This chapter features more slash, and now femslash.

Title: Toy Box of Love  
Chapter: 3 - Oh the Drama!  
Fandom: Toy Story & Disney Movies (Crossover if you will)  
Summary: Many fandoms find eachother--and more--in a toy box. In this instalment we meet more of the toys in the mysterious box!  
Pairings: Woody/Buzz, Aladdin/Eric and many others, some that are hinted at. ^_^  
Warnings: None for now...there's some m/m toy kissing/making out and hugging. This instalment also has f/f. :D

Chapter 3: Oh the Drama!

Sullivan let go of me and I took a step back. "Uh...nice to meet you?" I said as I continued to back away into Eric and Aladdin. Aladdin grinned down at me. I blushed and righted myself. I sighed and looked back at the box. "So what else is in this box?"

I walked over to the box just as I was tripped by the race cars as they zoomed by.

"I am gonna get you, McQueen!" Screamed the green racecar.

The red car laughed. "You'll have to catch up to me first." He said and zoomed on. I watched them zoom around the room.

I shook my head, got up and made my way to the box. It looked like an ordinary box. There's no telling how many more toys are in there. I peered in once more and there were tons of toys strewen about. I couldn't believe it! All sorts of action figgures lay within the box! I frowned and tried tipping the box over, but it was way too heavy.

"Buzz! Do ya mind giving me a hand here?" I yelled.

Buzz walked over and grinned at me and waggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes. "I meant with this box. Geez."

"Oh, heh, sure thing Woody." He said and the two of us pulled on the edge of the box, but it still wasn't enough. I frowned and looked over at the wooly monster guy.

"Uh, Sullivan was it?" I asked the monster. He nodded and came over. "Good, could you help us tip this box over? I'd really like to greet these new toys at once--" But before I could finish my sentence the monster tugged and the box tipped forward, spilling all of the toys out.

"Was that all you wanted?" Sullivan asked with a big chuckle. He grinned upon seeing a rolly-polly green thing on the floor. I stepped back and stared at it. It got up and blinked at me with its eye. I jumped back and Buzz--I assumed it was Buzz--caught me. The green monster guy grinned at me and turned around to face Sullivan and jumped into his arms. Sullivan hugged the green guy and gave him a big kiss on his eye.

I straightened up and turned to face the person who caught me. It wasn't Buzz...or even a guy. A woman with blonde hair and a pink dress caught me. She winked at me.

"Uh..sorry to have bumped into you, miss." He said, and tipped my hat to her.

The woman giggled. "It was quite alright, sir." She said and curtseyed.

"Ugh, what did I tell you about flirting with men?" An unseen woman said. The woman came up to the blonde and grabbed her arm. She was shorter than the blonde and a brunette. She was wearing a yellow dress with blue sleeves with red tear droplets on it. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked the women.

The brunette glared at me and shook her head. "No. I wasn't talking to you anyways. I was talking to Aurora here. I don't like her talking to anyone but me." She said and stuck her nose in the air. She pulled Aurora away from me and headed off to the side. Aurora grinned at me as she was pulled away with by her friend.

"Ugh, Snow, you're hurting me." Aurora yelled, eventhough she was still grinning at me. I looked around at the remaining toys and frowned some. There were too many, but I felt I could get along alright with all of them.

I headed back to Eric and Aladdin. "So uh, what's with those two?"

Eric smirked. "They've been having issues. Snow White has trust issues and Aurora is...well, to be blunt..."

"She's a big freaking slut!" Aladdin interjected.

I chuckled at that, but soon stopped from Eric's look. He probably deals with Aladdin in the same manner. I was proven right by seeing Aladdin's face grow more serious as Eric glared at him.

Eric sighed. "Aladdin may be crude, but he's right. Aurora dumped prince Philip after she found him checking out other princesses and heh, princes like me." He said with a cocky grin. "We had a thing, but I dunno...Aladdin is a better fit." He said and tickled Aladdin into submission.

I frowned. Maybe there'd be a better duo he and Woody could hang out with. These two were too touchy feely for my taste. I looked around and found Buzz. I smiled some and headed over to him just as I was blocked by that beast guy from earlier. He grinned down at me.

"Uh, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, ditch the spaceman and run away with me." He said and batted his eyelashes at me.

"Uh...yeah..." I said and dove under his legs and leaped into Buzz who didn't notice me right away. We both hit the ground together and hard. His hard plastic body broke my fall and my soft cushy body. "Oof." I let out as I got up.

The beast turned around and smirked at me. "Playing hard to get only makes it more fun for me." He said with a low growl in his voice.

I gulped and hugged Buzz and pulled him to me to protect me and he hugged back.


	4. Vignette: Aurora and Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Aurora meet Bo Peep.

Aurora and Snow White had climbed up onto Andy's desk and dresser to get up next to Bo Peep.

Aurora smiled at Bo Peep. "Snow and I were just saying how great it is to have new women to befriend."

Bo Peep smiled at the comment. "It's likewise nice to have more women in here." She shook his head. "How did And happen to get you two?" 

Snow giggled. "When we were first put out for the yard sale we found as at, we were so scared of being seperated. So she and I linked hands and arms to make it impossible to lose the other." 

Aurora nodded. "Yes. It was Snow's idea. Andy giggled when he saw us like this. We were some of the first toys he picked. So we had to deal with having others piled on top of us. It was only a little awkward. Especially with Gaston and Belle right in our faces making out."

Bo blinked at that comment. "Making out?" 

The two women nodded. "You know... Kissing. With tounge." 

Bo made a face at that. "I never heard of such a thing." 

Aurora nuzzled close to Snow. "We do it a lot actually." She said as she pulled her raven haired girlfriend close, slipping in her tongue. 

Bo Peep just starred in awe of the two women. "I..."

Snow pulled away first to regard Miss. Peep. "Something the matter, dear?" 

"I just never knew someone could do that. I mean, before Woody dumped me for Buzz, we never kissed like that...."

Aurora smirked. "Well there's your answer right there. He was saving his tongue for the right man." She liked her lips before looking at Snow. "I think we should show Bo Peep how it's done, eh?" 

Snow nodded. "Oh yes! It'll be ever so much fun!" 

Aurora and Snow slowly walked closer to Bo, flanking her as it were. The blonde princess pulled the shy sheep herder close, she pressed her lips tight before she slipped her tongue in. Bo let out a little moan as she kissed back. Bo turned to regard Snow, who was already moving in to kiss her next. Bo playfully teased Snow's mouth with her tongue. 

Bo giggled a little after she pulled back. "Okay, we better stop... This is getting to be too much fun." 

Aurora and Snow both smirked. "Well, if you want more, you know where to find us." Aurora said playfully. 

Snow winked. "We've always wanted a third."

Bo Peep blushed a deep pink, it matched her dress.


End file.
